


Wherever You Will Go

by AllessaRen2198



Series: Songfics for Star Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Multi, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllessaRen2198/pseuds/AllessaRen2198
Summary: I was listening to a playlist I have on YouTube and decided to write these. This is the first of many for Poe, and a separate collection will be made for Kylo. I may add other characters later.





	1. I

**So lately, been wondering**

I stared out my X-Wing’s cockpit window as I watched her figure turn away. Behind me, BB-8 beeped. “Yeah BB, let’s get that map. And then come home.” When the droid beeped an affirmative I chuckled. 

**Who will be there to take my place**

As I crouched behind the sand dune, I couldn’t help but think of her. If I died, who would hold her? I hoped that she’d find someone. But for now, I needed to concentrate on Tekka and the map. I would get back to her.

**When I'm gone you'll need love to light the shadows on your face**

I couldn’t help but picture her face as Ren knelt in front of me. “So who talks first? I talk first? You talk first?” I could almost picture her wincing at my words. I just hoped BB could bring her peace.

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

The feeling of your mind being invaded was not a pleasant one. But she was there, and it was her touch, her taste, her smell, her kindness, her love that I clung to as Ren’s mind probed mine. I would get back to her.

 

**Then between the sand and stone, could you make it on your own**

As Starkiller blew behind me I let out a cheer. I wondered if she thought I was dead. If someone had told her I survived, if she knew I’d even ‘died’ in the first place. As I landed on D’Quar I looked frantically for her. “Y/N!” Her eyes met mine and the world slid into place. 

She collapsed in my arms and her tears mingled with mine. “Poe.” Her whisper was soft. _“I thought you forgot about me.”_ I held her tightly and smiled. _“Never.”_


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They would tell him they loved him. Someday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! So, Two more chapters which should be up today. I decided to make the next one TLJ because of the words so the NEXT chapter will have spoilers instead of this one!

 

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

 

Y/N smiled at their Commander and leader. Once again Poe was gearing up, this time off to destroy another First Order outpost. “Small but important work” they had told him one night, as he sat complaining about the lack of excitement the Resistance had faced in the past weeks. 

Y/N would follow, of course, being part of the Black Squadron themselves. They would follow him anywhere. To the ends of time, as would the rest of the squadron.

 

**And maybe, I'll find out**

**A way to make it back someday**

**To watch you, to guide you through the darkest of your days**

 

A sigh escaped Y/N’s lips as they hopped into their X-Wing. Yes, maybe someday they would tell Poe how they felt. How their stomach was filled with butterflies at the simplest mention of his name. How they believed in everything he did, crazy or not, because they loved him. Because he was their light.

 

**If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all**

**Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you**

 

The mission had been, fruitful, but they had lost so many. Yes, Black squadron maintained intact. But Red and Blue had taken a heavy loss. Y/N patted Poe’s back awkwardly as the two sat, legs dangling over the sides of the base’s roof. “They’ll live on through memory Poe. With each an every one of us.”  _ “Sometimes memories are the worst form of torture.” _ Poe’s voice was smooth and sad. As he got up, turned, and left, Y/N sighed. Looking out into the night sky, they smiled. Someday they’d tell him. But not this day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Remember next chapter has minor or major TLJ spoilers. I will specify!


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would make this right, Poe thought, It was the least he could do. For them, and everyone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS FOR TLJ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

 

Y/N would follow Poe everywhere. No matter what. That’s brought them to be here, defending themselves against whatever stood trying to get through the door. While mutiny was not the smartest move, if Poe thought it necessary, Y/N was with him. Always 110%.

 

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

 

As the door broke down, Y/N was the first to spot Leia. Their shoulders relaxed, along with Poe. Y/N was also the first to see the blaster, the first by Poe’s side as he fell, successfully stunned by the General.  _ Why Poe? Why must you always be like this? _ Was their only thought, as they started to follow him aboard the escape shuttle.

 

**Run away with my heart**

 

“No, Y/N.” They looked up at Leia in confusion. “We need you on another transport.” With a salute, Y/N smiled down at Poe. “I’ll see you soon.”

 

**Run away with my hope**

 

Y/N watched in horror as the ships were blown up. It was slow enough to be torturous. Through the window, they could see Poe. When eye contact was made, Y/N smiled sadly. In that moment both of them knew.

 

**Run away with my love**

 

Somehow, in that moment, they were connected as one. “Poe.” “You’ll be fine! I promise we-” “No. Stop. Just, be here with me.” He seemed to nod and they stared. Ignoring the screams of pain and fear. 

 

**I know now, just quite how**

**My life and love might still go on**

**In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time**

 

_“_ _Just_ _the thought of having to live without you is enough to bring me to my knees.”_ they were the last words Poe would hear. 

Y/N felt no pain, but peace as they watched the streak of light aimed at their ship. As they turned to dust, Poe swore that the First Order would pay. For everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! So one last part! I think I'm going to do these story things with female, male, and gender neutral readers for now. If you want something else let me know and I'll try my best!
> 
> One more section for this song featuring you and Poe!! I'll probably do a Kylo one next. (I have a lot of songs lined up)
> 
> I have a lot of free time right now and for two more weeks so I'll be writing A LOT.
> 
> -Allessa


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wherever you went, he would follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TLJ SPOILERS if you squint

**If I could, then I would**

**I'll go wherever you will go**

**Way up high or down low, I'll go wherever you will go**

 

Poe smiled as he saw him. He was safe, he had made it, he was there. And Poe took him in his arms, ignoring looks of happiness, joy, and sorrow from the others on the  _ Falcon _ . It was just them in that moment. “I’m here Poe. We did it. We’re safe.”

 

**If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go**

 

“Why did you leave me there? I could have helped you.” Poe stiffened at the question as they laid side by side. “I wanted to keep you safe.” “Poe, this is war. There is only so much you can do. Only so much I can do. We won’t always be able to keep each other safe. There is too much to lose.”

 

**If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go**

 

“ _ I would give up everything if it meant that I could keep you _ ”. Poe whispered into the night as he held him near.

 

**I'll go wherever you will go**

 

_Yes,_ Poe thought to himself,  _he'd go wherever you would go_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Again love this song and I think it fits Poe well.

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter! Basically, each of the four will be sections of the songs in different scenarios. The next will have spoilers for The Last Jedi! I'll warn you again when it is posted. After that, I'm probably just gonna makeup scenarios for the last two.


End file.
